


Happy Birthday, Jensen

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [51]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Surprises, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen comes home to see Jared in an interesting position on his birthday no less!Just a little fun between husbands.





	Happy Birthday, Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe!!! >:)

"Jared, I'm home--holy shit..."

Jensen's voice trails off as he sees a magnificent sight. There on the bed is his tall hunk of a husband, stark naked with his ass in the air, and his hands cuffed behind his back. To top it all off, he's blindfolded, and hard as a goddamn rock. Jared's breath hitches when he hears Jensen. He smiles.

"Welcome home."

Jensen drops his bags by the door, shutting and locking it quickly. He walks up to his husband, eyes raking over every part of his body. Jensen places both his on Jared's hips, squeezing softly. Jared moans at the touch, and the sounds go straight towards Jensen's already rising cock.

"Jay," Jensen whispers in disbelief, smirking like a boy on Christmas. "This all for me, baby?"

Jared nods the best he can, wiggling his ass. "Yes, Jen. All for you."

Jensen chuckles at the confirmation. He slaps Jared on the ass once with a firm hand. "Damn. Look at you, leaking out in the bed like a goddamn porn star. How long have you been waiting on me like this?"

"An hour."

Jensen is impressed. He gives Jared's ass another good slap; his member strains in his pants at the soft moan that escapes his husband's lips.

"A whole _hour_  just like this? Damn, Jay." Jensen bends down until his face is leveled with Jared's quivering hole. With his right hand, he reaches between his legs, gripping Jared's cock. He strokes it while teasing the entrance. "All for me to do what I want, huh?"

"Mmm, yes, Jen." Jared mewls. "All for you."

It's those words that set him off completely, in a good way of course. He dives his tongue inside of Jared's tight ass without warning, licking and flailing around. Jared sucks in his teeth, leaking copious amounts of precome into Jensen's hand. He moves his hips forward trying to chase the _goddamngoodsonofabitch_  feeling in his cock.

Jensen is good at this, as he should be. He's been doing this to him for thirteen years non-stop, never getting tired of it. It's a miracle they've survived this long. Jensen loves Jared oh so much, and vice versa, obviously.

Jared spreads his legs apart further, giving Jensen more access to his "present". Jensen notices the courteous gesture. He rewards Jared by licking deeper into him. They both hum in appreciation before Jensen decides to stand up. Jared whines at the momentary loss, but Jensen soothes him with a slow, drawn out stroke.

"You've been waiting a long time for me, Jay." He breathes, unzipping his pants. His aching cock springs free.

Jared pushes back on him, desperate to feel Jensen's skin on his. The shorter man's cock rests perfectly between Jared's crack. "I have. I really have. Please, Jen, just put it in."

"You want me inside you?"

"Fuck, _please!_ "

"Mmm...God..."

Jensen takes off his shirt, and wanders over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He opens up the drawer, producing their "special" bottle of lubricant. Jensen comes back to stand behind Jared, snapping open the cap with one flick from his thumb. He pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand, stroking his own tool. Jensen moans aloud as he plays with himself.

With the excess lube, he slides a few fingers into Jared, delighting in his shudders of ecstasy. Jensen scratches the itch inside of his husband, expertly pressing into his sweet spot. He just can't help himself. The grin on Jensen's face might seem mischievous, or even wolfish-like, but he's just so excited to see Jared like this: completely under his spell. This tall, energetic puppy is now melting under his touch, turning into goo.

Jensen stops himself from coming twice just before finally putting his raw, slicked up dick into Jared's tightness. Both Jared and Jensen moan at the breach; Jensen bites his lip, forcing himself to not get too wild. But when Jared starts backing into him like one of those guys in the tapes they watch, Jensen can't help but to thrust forward. Jared bucks at the thickness, drooling on the bed.

"Jen--Jensen...!" He mutters. "Faster."

"Okay, baby, hold on."

In a flash, Jensen unlocks the cuffs, setting Jared free. His hands fall to the bed, gripping the sheets as Jensen grips his hips. Relentlessly, he slams his dick home. He brushes on Jared's prostate each time as evidenced by the delirious moaning. Jared arches his back, allowing Jensen to drive it in deeper. His fingers curl on the sheets, and with a sob, he shoots his load across the bed, even hitting the headboard.

When he comes, Jared clenches his ass. His muscles squeeze Jensen's cock mercilessly, tipping him over the edge. Before he takes the leap, Jensen pulls out, swiftly turning Jared over on his back to rip off The blindfold. The taller man looks up at his partner in mild shock, searching his face for some kind of sign. Jensen just grins, lining up his member to Jared's opening again.

"I want you to see my face when it happens." Jensen explains as he rocks into him. "I want you to see what you do to me."

With his legs propped up on Jensen's shoulders, Jared nods, relaxing as he is fucked once again. "Yes--yes!"

"I love you so much, Jay."

"I love--I love you too."

"I'm gonna come."

"Come for me."

Jensen's hips snap forward, hard cock pistoning in and out of the fucked out individual below him. The shorter man comes with a deep grown, and smashes their lips together for a kiss. His dick dispenses torrents of come inside of Jared, pulsing. He fucks the last of it out, glued to his husband by thick sweat. When Jensen comes up for air, he stares down at Jared, pushing away damp strands of hair from his eyes.

"Hey." Jensen says, smiling.

Jared returns the favor with a soft grin. "Hey. Did you like your gift?"

"I gotta say, this was the best gift you've ever given me."

"The best?"

"Okay, second best."

"Weirdo." Jared's hand finds itself on the side of Jensen's face. His thumb brushes his cheek gently. "I am still so in love with you after all this time..."

"Right back at you."

They kiss passionately once again, just enjoying each other. So much time has passed since their first meeting. Love at first sight. The love they have for one another cannot be replicated or mimicked by any means. It's pure...

"Happy Birthday, Jensen."

It's just them.

Always.


End file.
